Caught In The Act
by OxTwilightxO
Summary: PuckelBerry one-shot. A trip for the two lead to some heated moments. Will they get caught or will they be alright? Read and find out


It was six years since they where in high school and had finally got together. Rachel and Puck where going strong the last year and a half. Puck never knew it but once he had sex with Rachel he created a monster and he loved it. He loved when Rachel was bold and didn't care about anything else.

They where going on a trip to the mountains for the weekend and Puck was driving. Rachel was really turned on and kept fidgetting in her seat.

"Baby what's wrong?" Puck asked looking at her.

"I need you Noah." Puck smirked at this and raised his eyebrow at her. Rachel scooted closer to him in the seat and reached down for his jeans. Puck bucked his hips and Rachel opened his button and Puck helped her push his jeans down a bit. She pushed his boxers down and took his length in her hand running her hand up and down it in a fast motion making it become erect. Once it was erect Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and moved her head down kissing the tip of his dick and kissing her way down it and each of his balls before running her tongue back up it and swirling her tongue around his tip. Puck groaned and bucked his hips as he kept his eyes on the road and continued driving.

She took his length in her mouth and took it in and out of her mouth. She scraped his teeth over his length causing a loud groan from Puck. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and watched Rachel. She pulled her mouth off his and pulled her panties off under her skirt and flung them into the backseat. Puck was thankful that he got a car with tinted windows. He unbuttoned Rachel's top and pulled her bra down. She put her knees either side of Pucks legs and dropped down on his erect penis making his eyes roll and his head drop back onto the head rest. Rachel bounced up and down on his and Puck rubbed her clit with one hand and pinched her nipple with the other. He took her nipple into his mouth and start biting and sucking it. Rachel groaned as she continued to ride him. Puck saw blue flashing lights behind him and Rachel jumped off him pulling her bra up and buttoning up her top. She fixed her skirt and Puck tried to pull his jeans up but he had no time. Rachel threw the map at him and he opened it to cover his erect penis. There was a tap on the window and Puck rolled it down.

"Sir your not aloud to park on the side of a highway." the police officer said.

"I know sir I'm just checking that I'm going the right way." the officer looked at Rachel and noticed her messy hair and flushed cheeks.

"Ok but get back on the road now." he said sternly.

"Yes sir." he bid him good day and walked back to the car. Puck threw the map on the seat and pulled his jeans up. He got back on the road and smirked at Rachel.

"Are we nearly there?" Rachel asked.

"Jeez Rach your real horney today, I like it." he smirked at her looked at her from the corner of his eye. Rachel blushed and looked down at her hands. Puck continued driving the car and concentrated on driving.

"You know it's hard to concentrate when I know your sitting there with no underwear on." Puck chucked. Rachel blushed deeper and reached into the back seat and grabbed her underwear pulling them on.

A while later Puck pulled up at the house he had rented for the weekend. He took the bags from the car and brought them in while Rachel looked around.

"Rach, wanna go up the mountains we can have a picnic.""Yeah." she pulled out food and put them in a basket. She put a blanket in too and Puck took it from her and they made our way up the mountain.

When they got to the top Puck took the blanket out and lap it on the floor. Puck sat down and Rachel next to him. They looked out at the view of the houses and Puck leaned over and kissed Rachel. He lowered her down onto the blanket and kissed his way down her neck.

"Let's start where we got disturbed earlier." he said opening her shirt and pulling her bra off. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it. Rachel leaned down and opened his jeans pulling out his length that was already erect. He slipped the jeans off and pulled her panties off. Leaning down he kissed her. He moved his head down and liked her clit with his tongue making her groan. He slipped his tongue down to her opening making her groan even more.

"Your so wet." he sighed licking her.

"Noah…I…need…you." Rachel breathed out. Noah didn't make her ask twice. He positioned himself at her opening and pushed in hard. He put one of her legs over his shoulder to get deeper into her. He went in and out in swift motions while he watched Rachel's eyes roll in her head. Her walls tightened around him and he watched as she squeezed her eyes close.

"Noah…I'm…so…close." she sighed.

"Come of me Rachel." with that the came for each other and Noah dropped down beside her as they sucked in deep breaths. This is what Noah loved about Rachel.


End file.
